King Lylas Tyrnea’mitore
Lylas is the youngest son of House Tyrnea'mitore, who were exiled from the other Highborn Realms due to their merciless treatment of enemies and rival houses. Following exile, Lylas’ grandfather, Kael, migrated to the lands in the west of Charon's Boat to exploit its rich lands. He cut all his ties with the motherland and established his own kingdom. Lylas’ father, however, yearned to rejoin his kin. Lylas watched his father let Kael’s kingdom fall apart while trying to win favour with the Highborn royalty. The progress Kael had achieved was undone within a century of his death. Lylas’ parents and older siblings, who, unlike Lylas, were all born in the old lands, left for their old home two centuries ago. Lylas refused to go with his family. He built a kingdom even larger than his grandfather's, so large that he believed the rest of the world would soon recognise his as the dominant Elven kingdom. Since taking over the Tyrnea’mitore throne Lylas has become crueller than Kael towards his enemies. Despite this, Lylas is a fair ruler who fiercely protects his own. Lylas’ arrogance and cruelty have left him with few allies. However, his prowess on the battlefield and the loyalty of his subjects give him confidence that his dreams of power will be realised. Lylas’ ascent to Tyrnea’mitore throne was not simple and his disdain for other Elven houses only made things more complicated. When he took over the throne he alienated all other houses and most of his own family. However, his determination and fervour also attracted a handful of supporters. Family The most important of these supporters is his wife Almiel. Middle daughter of a prosperous merchant, Almiel had spent her childhood in warehouses until her magical powers became prominent. She studied the art of magic and became a master before returning to her home to advise her father in running their estates. Despite her prowess in magic, Lylas prefers to keep his wife away from danger. Almiel enjoys advising Lylas in state affairs and ruling the kingdom when he leaves to lead his forces. It is a very rare occasion when both Lylas and Almiel take to the battle field together, however when they do their combined power decimates their enemies. Lylas and Almiel have three children; their warrior sons Aran’ro & Thalion, and mage daughter Gilith. Unlike their mother, the children of Tyrnea’mitore do frequent the battlefield under their father or one of his trusted generals. Angol’tur, a master warior mage, is a cousin that followed Lylas throughout his journey. Lylas trusts his cousin with his armies and training of his children. Angol’tur’s daughter Tuilenda is another mage, who is ready to help the rise of Sannr Alfeim and her uncle. Narmacil is Lylas’ uncle and a legendary warrior who has fought many battles across Crauxima on the back of his ancient dragon, Oroth Naur. Most blame Narmacil for filling Lylas’ mind with tales of Tyrnea’mitore supremacy; Lylas spend many years carrying his uncle’s standard on the battlefield. Narmacil as a general is a despairing sight for any foe, and with Oroth Naur as his mount Narmacil becomes an unstoppable force. Like Angol’tur, Narmacil helps with the development of Lylas’ heirs. The War of Chrisvanian Aggression In Year 0, following the failure of the Great Council, Count Voloch declared war upon Sannr Alfheim. Prince Lylas retaliated against this aggression with all of his forces - a retaliation Voloch did not anticipate. Lylas watched Voloch die in Castle Marilla while Angol’tur and Narmacil took the vampire strongholds one by one. Almost two years after the beginning of the War of Chrisvanian Aggression, Lylas’ forces captured the last vampire outpost on Charon’s Boat and put an end to the conflict. The elves of Sannr Alfheim become the rulers of Charon’s Boat, a feat not seen previously in the history of Craxumia. Lylas had not only eradicated the vampires of the continent, he had also broken the spells Voloch had bound to the land. Eastern parts of the continent saw the day light for the first time in millennia. The dark season is still a part of life on Charon’s Boat but it no longer brings the nightmares and bloodshed. Following his achievements, the people of Sannr Alfheim started to refer to their prince as the ‘Harbinger of Light’. Following his undisputed ascent to the throne of Charon’s Boat, Lylas is now hailed as King Lylas, ‘Harbinger of Light’. Year 0 Summer Battle of River Marilla